Como te encontre
by Nicole Sakurai
Summary: Trama: Jack y Hipo se conocen en medio de un bosque después de la pelea contra pitch y el control de los dragones, todo empieza con una amistad, pero sienten algo mas que hierve a flor de piel, mas para poder hacer vivir su amor, deben pelear contra las a
1. Conociendonos

**Como te encontré.**

**Bueno amigos, este es mi primer fic de esta pareja, si no les gusta, les pido una disculpa, pero si les gusta, dejen Reviews por favor y como0 les dije, últimamente ando ausente de ideas, pero en cuanto pueda, les daré mas y mas Fics Gracias a estas vacaciones :D ¡VIVA! Pero les repito, es mi primera vez de esta pareja y espero les guste.**

**Jack Frost x Hipo (Hiccup en ingles x3)**

* * *

Jack Pov.

Hola, Me llamo Jack Frost, ¿que como lo sé?, porque la luna me lo dijo, después de la aventura que viví con los guardianes y contra Pitch, me convertí en guardián, hago casi lo mismo, solo que ahora causo mas nevadas para que se diviertan los niños, parece que en mi vida no cambio nada, ni siquiera dejo de molestar a mi amigo el "canguro" conejo, je, no se ustedes, pero me encanta fastidiarlo, aunque Rojo también se enoja conmigo a veces porque por mis ventiscas y nevadas, tiene que usar a Rodolfo cada navidad, Na es broma, santa es bueno, aunque siempre encabece su lista de niños malos ja ja, pero aun así, a pesar de que ahora soy un guardián y después de tanto tiempo, ya pueden verme después de 300 años sin ninguna respuesta, sigo siendo solo un espíritu travieso que hace que todos se refugien a esconderse a sus casas por el frio, bueno, es mejor que antes, aunque solo me ven los niños, me alegra por fin no sentirme solo como Pitch, aunque no he sabido más de él desde que sus propias pesadillas lo atacaron, bueno, entre menos sepa de él, mejor para mi, ah sí, se me olvido mencionarles, estoy hablándoles desde el cielo de Berk, una de mis islas favoritas, pues siempre que vuelvo aquí cada invierno, siempre dura la nieve aquí, es más, el punto más alto de esta isla siempre tiene nievo por más fuerte que sea el sol, tengo la costumbre de venir cuando el ultimo hielo se derrite en esa punta para volver a cubrir de nieve a esta isla, solo me gusta hacerla nevar, aunque hay veces que hago tormentas, pero no es seguido, bueno amigos, me Despido, debo ir a congelar y luego sigo platicando con ustedes, bye.

Jack fin Pov

…

Hipo Pov

Oh, hola y bienvenidos a la isla de Berk, ¿cómo llegaron tan rápido?, bueno, me alegra verlos, llegan en un buen momento, justamente estamos con los preparativos de este invierno, está cerca el festejo de Snowtown (no se si se diga así, si alguien puede corregirme, sea tan amable por favor)y con los Dragones fuera por sus propias festividades y el tener a sus crías, es genial estos días de invierno, Hasta chimuelo se fue a tener sus crías, no puedo esperar a ver a sus pequeños bebes en serio, pero tendré que ser paciente, los dragones solo esperan a terminar el árbol de Snowtown y los adornos más difíciles de poner para poder irse tranquilos, es un poco triste que se vayan los dragones, pero gracias a la idea del barco del año pasado, sabemos que volverán pronto y a tiempo para la víspera de Snowtown, pero bueno, el punto es que estos días el frio es terrible y tenemos que recolectar comida de la que podamos y agua de la que aun no esté congelada todo por Jack frost… se que han de preguntarse quién es, es una Leyenda de un viejo hombre que congela por donde toca su bastón y con su Gran barba blanca causa las nevadas, aunque suelo pensar que la nieve es la caspa que cae de su barba, desde entonces ya no abro la boca para que caiga nieve en mi lengua, siempre se viene a mi cabeza esa graciosa imagen je je, ¿Qué sí creo aun en Jack frost, en lo personal, a pesar de ya ser un Adolescente, me gusta creer en esa historia, mas con las fantásticas figuras que suelen hacerse en los troncos de los arboles, pero bueno, los veré después amigos, debo ir por unas piñas al bosque para los últimos adornos de mi casa y de la aldea, así que los veré después y cúbranse, no quieren que Jack frost les cógele la nariz n.n

* * *

**Bueno Amigos, espero les guste, como les dije otra vez arriba, soy nueva en esto y espero me tengan un poco de paciencia y comprensión amigos míos, y si alguien por ahí sabe si se dice Snowtown o de otra forma el festejo que tienen los vikingos de Berk, por favor, díganme porque no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de cómo se dice jeje, gracias y los veré en otro capítulo y creo que serán seguidos por las vacaciones, bueno amigos, cuídense y hasta pronto y déjenme Reviews por favor que si no, no me dan mi paga de aquí TTwTT**

**Cuídense y cuidado del gato que te ve desde el techo que te masturbas xD**


	2. ¿Nuevo amigo?

**Como te encontré: Capitulo 2**

**Bueno amigos, viendo que no me dejaron Reviews, no me pagaron mi día Q.Q, pero bueno, sigo positiva y con ganas de seguir, así que tienen el capitulo 2, espero les guste mucho amigos y esta vez dejen por favor comentarios 7-7, plis TTwTT**

* * *

Hipo estaba buscando algunas piñas de árbol justamente en medio del bosque donde sabía que abundaban los pinos y los distintos arboles.

Mientras tanto…

Jack se encontraba justamente en esa zona congelando y haciendo nieve con era su costumbre en esa isla, fue cuando vio una sombra caminando por los arboles, se detuvo en una rama a ver quién era, solo observo a un chico de 15 o 16 años, casi la edad de cuando el… el… bueno, era castaño de ojos verdes y varias pecas en su cara, Jack no podía quitarle la mirada por alguna razón, fue cuando vio que al ver algunas piñas en un pino, trato de escalarlo, vio que le faltaba una pierna y sintió compasión por él, tenía una prótesis de metal y a pesar de eso, escalaba con facilidad el pino, fue cuando vio que tomo com piñas moviendo mucho la rama y bajo fácilmente, Jack estaba impresionado por su habilidad a pesar de su discapacidad, el chico de ojos verdes estaba por irse cuando le cayó un montón de nieve encima por como movió las ramas, esto hizo a Jack reír por lo gracioso que se vio.

Hipo: ¿Quién está ahí?

Jack se extraño al oír al chico decir eso, pero no podía ser posible, que acaso… ¿lo escucho?

Jack: no, no pudo ser que me escuchara

Hipo: Oh, claro que te escuche, ¿Dónde estás?

Jack estaba anonadado, ¿acaso un chico que no es un niño lo escucho?

Mientras tanto, Hipo buscaba la fuente del sonido del que escucho la risa, fue cuando volteo a una rama de un árbol.

Hipo: ¡HEY! tú, ¿Qué haces ahí arriba de esa rama?

Jack apenas y se pudo mover solo para caer de espaldas directo a un montón de nieve por la impresión.

Apenas abrió los ojos estaba el chico frente a él, era más adorable y lindo de cerca, tenía una cara de preocupación.

Mientras, hipo veía a ese chico más cerca y noto que era bastante lindo, cabello blanco, chamarra azul y una piel muy pálida, pero se veía muy suave y cálida, parecía que se había encontrado con un príncipe azul… literalmente por la chamarra azul y su bastón a su lado, pero cuando lo vio abrir sus ojos, no pudo evitar quedarse viendo a esos ojos tan azules y lindos, pero se movió mas sacándolo de su trance y le dijo.

Hipo: ¿estás bien?, que fea caída.

Jack: Ah…si, gracias, estoy… ¡UN MOMENTO! (levantándose de un golpe asustando a hipo y era el ahora el que estaba en el piso) Tú… ¿tú puedes verme?

Hipo: si, ¿Por qué no te debería ver?

Jack, es que… bueno… yo (trataba de explicarlo pero no sabía que decir, fue cuando reacciono) AH, perdona, no quise asustarte.

Jack estiro su mano para ayudar a levantarse a hipo, hipo tomo su mano, su piel era más fría de lo que había imaginado, pero si era suave como él pensó, sin querer acaricio con su pulgar parte de su mano ya cuando estaba de pie mirándola.

Jack mientras al ver como acariciaba su mano se sonrojo levemente al sentir el tacto de aquel chico de grandes y hermosos ojos verdes.

Pero ambos reaccionaron y se soltaron ambos poniéndose demasiado rojos, pero Jack miro a la cara de hipo mirando con ternura su sonrojo haciéndolo sonreír suavemente.

Un gusto, me llamo Hipo –

Jack vio que estiraba su mano como saludo y la apretó.

un justo Hipo, me llamo Jack –

Hipo: jeje, que curioso.

Jack: ¿Por qué curioso?

Hipo: pues porque mira, tienes ese bastón, tu piel es blanca como tu cabello, tienes marcas de copos en tu ropa y te llamas Jack, es como si tú fueras…

Fue cuando Hipo lo observo y no sabía cómo terminar.

Jack: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo si yo fuera Jack frost?

Hipo: si… pero… ¿Cómo supiste que diría eso?

Jack: Porque realmente yo soy Jack frost.

…

…

…

Se quedaron un buen rato callados ambos.

Hipo: … ¿me estas tomando el pelo?

Jack: ¿Qué?, no, es en serio.

Hipo: pruébalo (voz desafiante y cruzando sus brazos)

Jack movió su bastón sonriendo confiado y toco un árbol haciendo la figura de copo perfecto congelando gran parte del árbol.

Hipo no estaba del todo convencido, aunque si quedo bastante impresionado

Jack: y eso no es todo…

Toco otro tronco haciendo exactamente la forma de un Dragon parecido a Chimuelo y apenas movió sus manos haciéndolo cobrar vida y haciéndolo volar alrededor de Hipo, este no le quitaba la mirada a esa figura, fue cuando desapareció frente a hipo y empezó a nevar sobre él, fue cuando vio a Jack demasiado sorprendido.

Hipo: no puede… …no…no puede ser…eres…eres...Eres…ERES JACK FROST, WAOW (estaba muy sorprendido y feliz)

Jack: jeje, sí, soy yo.

Hipo: WOW, bueno… yo te imaginaba más viejo y gruñón.

Jack: oye.

Hipo: perdona, es que… bueno… eres joven y wow, se ve que te diviertes y bueno, te imaginaba más enano y no de mi altura.

Jack: pues me estás viendo y no soy como creías je.

Hipo: es que… WOW, increíble, ¿es cierto que venciste tu solo a un ejército?, y…y… ¿Qué los aprisionaste gracias al invierno?

Jack: bueno, esas son solo historias, algunas ciertas, pero no todas.

Hipo: Por favor, tienes que contarme todo.

Y así se pasaron platicando como aproximadamente 3 horas, riendo platicando, incluso Jack le conto sobre los otros guardianes y como se transformo en uno venciendo a Pitch…

Hipo: Oye, dile a santa o a rojo que aun me debe esa bicicleta que le pedí hace 3 años.

Jack: jajá, claro, yo le digo.

Se pasaron de maravilla platicando de todo lo que podían y divirtiéndose, pero…

Astrid: ¡HIPO! ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?

* * *

**Perdonen chicos, aquí dejo este capítulo, espero les guste y por favor, POR FAVOR, dejen comentarios o me voy a poner a llorar y a hacer berrinche … ok, debo de dejar de comer maruchan.**

**Hasta pronto, y recuerden que la verdad es dura, pero es más Dura la Ver…dura, la verdura , bye.**


	3. ¿acaso me enamore?

**Como te encontré: Capitulo 3**

**Bueno amigos, En serio a todos, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR, en serio primero me desanime por lo de que en el primer capítulo nadie comento, pero luego, PUM 5 comentarios apenas en el segundo, Gracias a todos por eso y abajo les contesto los Reviews, ah, y por si tienen duda, publicare capitulo todos los días, bueno, Fines de semana no por lo de las vacaciones y eso, Pero tratare de publicar de Lunes a viernes y a lo mejor los domingos, no les prometo nada de los domingos, pero intentare xp jeje, bueno amigos, los veo abajo :D**

* * *

Astrid: ¡HIPO!, ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?

Hipo: Ah, esa es mi amiga Astrid.

Hipo volteo a ver si estaba cerca su amiga, cuando volvió la mirada a Jack, no estaba, lo busco y lo encontró en una rama.

Jack: Te veré mañana Hipo, cuídate mucho.

Hipo: está bien, tu también cuídate, bye.

Hipo se alejo, lo extraño fue como si no quisiera ir aun, quería estar aun platicando con Jack, era una extraña sensación, pero aun así, Astrid aun lo buscaba.

Jack lo veía alejarse, pero parecía inquieto, no quería que se fuera aun, le latía el corazón a mil por hora, estaba emocionado y triste a la vez, ¿Qué era esto? ¿Que esa sensación dentro de su pecho?, sentía tantas ansias de volverlo a ver, que sin querer toco el tronco del árbol junto con todas estas emociones, sentía felicidad, tristeza, odio, envidia, sentía tanto que al final solo pudo soltar un suspiro, al mirar el tronco, hasta se extraño, tenía la figura de un corazón y hasta se impresiono.

Jack: ¿Qué? No…no puede ser… claro que no es amor, digo, ambos somos chicos y el es feo y pecoso y pálido y… sus ojos verdes…su adorable cabello castaño, esa sonrisa tan graciosa, y esa…suavidad de sus manos… ¡HAY! que estoy pensando.

Fue cuando Jack voló lejos para tratar de alejar esos pensamientos de él.

Mientras tanto, Hipo aun buscaba a Astrid en medio del bosque, fue cuando ambos se encontraron a lo lejos y se acercaron uno al otro.

Astrid: Hipo, ¿Dónde estabas? 3 horas y ¿aun no encontrabas piñas? Tu papa se preocupo.

Hipo: Ah, perdona, no fue mi intención preocuparlos, es que… bueno… no encontraba piñas suficientes para la decoración.

Astrid: aja, y ahora me dirás que esa bolsita llena de piñas detrás de ti es por obra de magia del espíritu del invierno.

Hipo miro que había llenado una bolsita de piñas de árbol antes de encontrarse JUSTAMENTE con el espíritu del invierno.

Hipo: Jeje, Hay, que cosas dices Astrid (sonaba nervioso)

Astrid: ¿Qué estabas haciendo Hipo?, se cuando estas ocultando algo y ahora lo estas ocultando, dime que es.

Hipo: ahhh…yo… (Hipo no podía decirle que justamente se encontró con Jack frost, lo tomaría por loco) ¿Dijiste que mi papa me buscaba? Mejor vamos, no quiero preocuparlo más.

Tomo la mano de Astrid y se echo a correr junto con ella, ella no pudo decir más, pues sabía que hipo ocultaba algo, pero prefirió averiguarlo por ella misma.

Después de un largo rato, Astrid e Hipo llegaron a la aldea.

Estoico (el papa de Hipo para quien no lo recuerda): Hipo, ¿Dónde estabas?, tardaste casi una década.

Hipo: Perdona papa, es que estaba buscando las piñas que me encargaste.

Estoico: bueno, con tal de que estés bien hijo, pero para la próxima, avísame, no quiero preocuparme más por ti.

Hipo: claro papa.

Astrid no menciono nada de lo ocurrido, pero ya en la noche, cada quien se fue a sus casas.

Astrid: hasta mañana Hipo, descansa.

Hipo: Hasta mañana Astrid.

Hipo entro a su casa y tenía una sonrisa picara y pervertida.

Ecchi Time (perdonen, pero esta era una sorpresa para los pervertidos y si no les gusta, bueno, pueden adelantar bastante )

Apenas Hipo podía resistir, recordaba que cada miércoles, acostumbraba a "portarse mal" en su casa, se dirigió al baño y quitándose el pantalón empezó apenas a frotarse levemente sonrojándose y calentando su respiración agitada.

Hipo: Ahhh… Hmm… ahhh…

Hipo casi siempre pensaba en Astrid cuando hacia esto para mejorar las cosas y calentar el asunto.

Hipo: ah…ahhh… As…trid…

Hipo, por extraño que suene, se calentaba muy poco, pero de la nada, llego por accidente a su mente Jack, ese joven peliblanco que había conocido…recordó ese tacto tan suave, el escalofrió que le hacía recorrer su cuerpo, imaginaba cosas como que sería verlo sin su ropa y sin darse cuenta se masturbaba más intensamente con esos pensamientos, aceleraba su respiración y revolvía su mente hasta que al final imagino estar en un momento erótico solo con él, haciéndolo venirse a chorros, haciéndolo casi gritar demasiado rojo, cuando recupero el aliento y volvió en sí, reacciono y salió de su baño demasiado rojo y preocupado.

Hipo: ¿PERO QUE HACABO DE HACER?, SOY… soy un maldito degenerado, Digo, Jack es un chico como yo, ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando?

Ecchi fin (para los que no vieron, ya pueden abrir los ojos x3 jeje)

Hipo solo se metió a su cama y se tapo con las sabanas tratando de olvidar lo que acababa de hacer y tratando de dormir aun con un gran sonrojo en su cara hasta que pudo dormir.

Mañana seria otro día…

* * *

**Bueno amigos, aquí termina el 3 capitulo, espero les guste y no me maten por el momento Ecchi Yaoi, esa idea de me ocurrió de la nada y si les molesto, espero me disculpen, ahora, A los comentarios *w*, por fin tendré paga hoy TTwTT, LOL.**

**Dragon-king Alan: **Espero te guste este capítulo, aunque si te conozco, se que te saltaste el momento Ecchi, pero si no te gusta el Yaoi, eres libre de no leerlo, no quiero molestarte amigo mío n.n

**HijackKlaine: **Perdona por no avisarte, pero… ¿Cómo querías que te dijera? xD espero te guste este capítulo y ten un lindo día :D

**GothorumDaemon: **Gracias, y espero te guste este capítulo y espero no te molestes, aunque lo dudo un poco por la imagen que tienes de perfil eh picaron 7w7, na es broma n.n, espero te haya gustado y ten un lindo día.

**AnnA Usui07: **Gracias por el comentario n.n, me alegra que te gustara y sobre el formato, mira, no creo poder cambiar el dialogo a prosa, porque si te das cuenta, hay varios personajes en esta historia y me ha pasado seguido que suelo confundir mucho a los personajes y luego no voy a saber si el que está hablando es Jack, Astrid o Hipo, y fíjate que tengo un amigo que hace MUY buenas historias, se llama Dragón Oscuro, te lo recomiendo DE CORAZÓN, y él hace casi lo mismo que yo y por suerte, nunca le han eliminado las historias o algo así, solo esto es un comentario sobre él, pero gracias por la sugerencia y no sabes cómo te agradezco eso, pero cualquier problema, lo corregiré y aprenderé de mis errores, aun así, MUCHAS GRACIAS DE CORAZÓN amiga n.n

**Nos vemos mañana y recuerden: todos los caminos llevan a roma… excepto los que no van a roma xD.**

**Bye chau n.n**


	4. Secretos de mas

**Como te encontré: capitulo 4**

**Emm… etto…yo (se ve a la escritora de este fic bastante roja) primero que nada, Hola queridos lectores de FanFiction, bien, no sé si era una broma o algo así, pero el comentario de GothorumDaemon si me puso… bueno… bastante roja… aparte, no sabía que se podía manosear un monitor x3 jeje, bueno, con tal de que le haya gustado el capitulo, me siento feliz, pero si me saco un poco de onda y me puso roja como no tiene idea, aunque viendo bien su perfil, tengo entendido que eres mujer o.O**

**Bueno, los veo abajo, cuídense y a leer n.n**

* * *

Después de la "movida" noche que tuvo Hipo y poniéndose bastante avergonzado, sentía por un lado que no quería ver al espíritu, pero algo lo guiaba a ir por alguna extraña razón, así que dejo una nota en la puerta para que su padre no se preocupara y fue directo al bosque.

Mientras tanto, nuestro joven guardián estaba en el bosque caminando en círculos donde había conocido antes a Hipo, aun tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos de aun lo que había visto y pensado sobre hipo, pero aun así, escucho como se rompía una rama no muy lejos de ahí, haciendo que el espirito se ocultara…

Pero mientras, Hipo pasó por donde estaba el claro donde había encontrado al espíritu, donde Jack paso cerca y sin querer, sentía que se le aceleraba su corazón de alegría, hipo estaba avanzando cuando…

Jack: hola (le dijo colgando sus piernas y quedando frente a frente sorprendido a hipo y haciéndolo sonrojar por la cercanía)

Hipo: H…hola Jack (de tan cerca se le volvió a venir a la mente lo que había pasado esa noche poniéndolo demasiado rojo)

Jack: ¿estás bien?, pareciera que te quiere dar fiebre.

Hipo: No, descuida, es solo que por el frio me pongo rojo así, es común en mi.

Jack: Ah…ok… (No del todo convencido) ¿Y como estas?, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Hipo: No lo sé… oye.., ¿no conoces algún lugar cerca de aquí un poco mas solo?, no quiero que alguien me vea y creo que estoy loco.

Jack: Jeje, si, descuida, de hecho te iba a pedir lo mismo, pero conozco un lugar, ven sígueme.

Jack guio a Hipo hacia más adentro del bosque.

Mientras, en la aldea ya empezaban a despertarse, y como siempre, Astrid iba a visitar a Hipo, fue cuando al tocar la puerta, vio la nota:

Querido Padre.

He salido por un poco de leña y por comida para este invierno que se aproxima, no te preocupes por mí, volveré pronto, así que sigue con los labores, tal vez regrese a medio día.

Cariños: Hipo

Astrid casi hace añicos la nota, pero sabía que su padre se preocuparía si no la veía, iba hacia el bosque, pero de camino encontró al padre de Hipo.

Estoico: Buenos días Astrid, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Astrid: Bien, ¿y usted señor?

Estoico: igual, ¿Qué hacia dónde vas?

Astrid: A buscar a Hipo, dice que salió.

Estoico: ¿tan temprano?, ¿A dónde?

Astrid: tenga, aquí dejo una nota para usted.

Estoico tomo la nota, pero cuando la termino de leer para ver a Astrid, ella ya se había ido hacia el bosque.

Estoico: Estos muchachos de hoy en día.

Mientras tanto, Jack e Hipo ya habían estado caminando un buen rato.

Hipo: ¿hacia dónde me diriges? (se notaba agotado)

Jack: descuida, ya llegamos.

Apenas Hipo vio al frente, solo vio un montón de piedras demasiado grande haciendo en el centro un círculo.

Hipo: pero si esto solo…Hey…yo conozco este lugar.

Hipo vio alrededor hasta que encontró una grieta, reconocía ese lugar, era donde conoció por primera vez a chimuelo y donde lo saco a volar y donde lo entreno.

Hipo entro en la grieta y cuál fue su sorpresa, el lugar estaba cubierto de nieve, era un paisaje hermoso, le encantaba como se veía y era para el hermoso.

Jack: ¿te gusta lo que hice aquí? lo encontró volando y lo pensé decorar a mi estilo

Hipo: eh…este lugar lo conozco, aquí fue donde conviví con chimuelo.

Jack: y… ¿Quién es chimuelo? (sonando casi como si estuviera celoso)

Hipo: Es mi Dragon, aquí lo entrene y viví con él.

Jack: Un momento, ¿Me quieres decir que tú tienes un Dragon?, el año pasado estaban peleando contra ellos y ahora me dices que ¿Conviven juntos?

Hipo: Así es, se que fue duro, pero ahora vivimos en paz y hasta son nuestros amigos.

Jack: Wow, me impresionas, pero… ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

Hipo: pues… yo los entrene.

Jack: Esa es una historia que si quiero escuchar.

Hipo le conto sobre los Dragones, como su papa estaba un poco dudoso sobre la idea, e incluso le conto sobre Astrid y sus otros amigos, curiosamente, su Amiga Astrid no estaba muy lejos de ahí.

* * *

**Bueno amigos, esto es el capitulo por hoy, no veremos mañana para ver qué pasa, ¿Astrid los encontrara?, ¿abra algo entre Jack e Hipo?, ¿dejare de hacer preguntas obvias?, ¿ME DARAN MAS REVIEWS?, averígüenlo en el sig. Capitulo :3 jeje xD**

**GothorumDaemon**: Bueno, digamos que se puso roja tu mensaje, aunque sé que era una broma, pero… ¿desde cuándo se puede manosear na pantalla? xD jeje, ah, un favor por favor, NECESITO QUE ACTUALICES TU HISTORIA la del…bueno...la que se llama kamasutra Hijack creo que así se llama, por favor TTwTT, quiero ver otro capítulo de esa historia, te lo ruego, lo necesito TTwTT, y espero que te guste este capítulo, gracias y suerte n.n…jeje xD, el lado obscuro del hijo del jefe, me encanto ese chiste xD

**HijackKlaine**: Veras amigo, se que a muchas personas no les gusta el Yaoi TAN en cierta situaciones, por eso pongo las advertencias, así, puedo complacer al publico que me lee y no los hago molestar n.n jeje, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y te veré en el sig., cuídate mucho y esto las de leer como por las 9:00 de la noche o no lo sé xD jeje, y te repito, ¡Te alcanzare! Jeje xD

**AnnA Usui07:** LOOOOL, amiga, te confesare algo, ¿Cómo decirlo?... HICE ESTAHISTORIA CON ESA CANCION EN MIS AUDIFONOS xD jajaja, ok, tienes razón, esto no tiene precio, aunque en una parte del video, veo la escena que tu sabes y pienso: ¿Qué tan salvaje es Jack en la cama como para moverla así? x/D jeje, te juro que la pensarlo, me sangra la nariz a chorros, pero hay un video a un lado de ese llamado "Victims of love" de la misma pareja, no sé si la has visto, pero te lo recomiendo, esta bonita la historia que está en su descripción, je, ah y sobre la sugerencia, no me enfade ni me altere, al contrario, me alegre de ver a alguien más que yo querer que esta historia se quede aquí, gracias n.n

**Bueno amigos, yo me retiro, cuídense, y recuerden, que de tal palo….saliste tu xD, (si eres hombre o mujer y tu papa te dice esto, entenderá el chiste xD) cuídense.**

**Bye, chau**.


	5. Esperanza ¿algo mas?

**Como te encontré: Capitulo 5.**

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores que quiero tanto, en esta ocasión será un poco complicada la trama, pero prometo que será una gran sorpresa para todos y espero les guste, tengo planeado algo 7w7, y espero les guste n.n, pero descuiden, para los que no les gusta tanto el Yaoi (ósea la cama xD) no es eso, es otra sorpresa, espero les guste y como siempre, los veo más abajo.**

**A leer.**

* * *

Astrid seguía buscando a Hipo sin poder tener una señal de él, esto le recordaba mucho a cuando ocultaba lo de chimuelo y como lo entrenaba, pero esta vez no pararía hasta saber que ocultaba Hipo, pero después, se canso y decidió mejor volver a la aldea, tarde o temprano, sabría lo que Hipo ocultaba.

Mientras tanto, nuestros 2 héroes estaban muy distraídos en sus pláticas y diversión, se la pasaban de lo mejor, como 2 mejores amigos, pero algo era diferente, siempre se sonrojaban casi todo el tiempo y no dejaban de ver con maravilla el uno al otro, mas sin embargo, se la pasaban de lo mejor, hasta que Hipo por accidente, ya era las 4:00 de la tarde.

Hipo: Jack, creo que debo irme, ya es más del tiempo que prometí, ¿mañana te veré?

Jack: (se acerco al pequeño castaño y revolvió su cabello) tu sabes que si

Ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro para que después, Hipo saliera de aquel maravilloso momento de diversión y alegría, como estaba más lejos de lo que Hipo recordaba, tardo un poco mas hasta llegar a su aldea, todo parecía normal, cuando se dirigía a su casa, oh sorpresa.

Astrid: ¡Hipo!

Hipo: AAH! (Asustado) ahhh…ha…Hola Astrid

Astrid: con que… al medio día ¿no?

Hipo: Jeje, veras, no es fácil conseguir lo que fui a buscar…

Astrid: pues según tu nota, dice que fuiste por leña y comida.

Hipo: si, ya sabes que en este invierno es difícil cortar árboles y conseguir la última cosecha.

Astrid: aja… y… ¿Dónde está?

Hipo: ¿donde está qué?

Astrid: la comida, la leña es a un lado de la bodega, pero, ¿y la comida?

Hipo: Ah sí, este… pues…yo… (De la nadase escucho un ruido en los arbustos llamando la atención de Hipo y Astrid) ¿Eh?

Hipo fue para ver qué pasaba, fue al apartar los arbustos que vio un canasto con bastante comida como frutas y vegetales y un poco de pescado, volteo a todas partes, fue cuando vio escondido a Jack sonriéndole traviesamente y con confianza, Hipo solo pudo sonreír.

Hipo: Aquí esta Astrid (Arrastrando el canasto de comida con dificultad) es que… uff… como vez, esta pesada y en cuanto abriera la puerta de mi casa, la sacaría y la arrastraría.

Astrid no podía decir nada, mas casi pudo jurar que vio una sombra en el bosque, pero, prefirió no hacer comentarios, ya Hipo ya iba a meter el canasto por completo.

Astrid: Esta bien Hipo… entonces, te veré después o mañana.

Hipo: claro Astrid, estaré bien, descuida (termina de meter el canasto) hasta pronto (cerrando la puerta bastante nervioso)

Hipo: uff… eso estuvo cerca.

Jack: demasiado cerca.

Hipo: Ah… Jack.

Jack: jeje, hola (sentado sobre la cama)

Hipo: Jeje, hola amigo, creo que te debo una.

Jack: descuida.

Hipo: pero… ¿de dónde sacaste esta comida?

Jack: una que encontré en el bosque y esos 2 pescados que me robe por ahí.

Hipo: Jack, eso de robar está mal.

Jack: ¿Qué querías?, necesitabas ayuda amigo.

Hipo pensó un momento, su amigo fue para ayudarlo para que Astrid no lo siguiera insistiendo.

Hipo:… Gracias amigo.

Jack vio como le dedicaba una sonrisa tan linda como una nevada en la noche, haciendo que el Peli-blanco se sonrojada.

Jack: por nada amigo. (Dedicándole la misma sonrisa) entonces… mañana te veré, descansa.

Hipo: igualmente, bye.

Jack salió de la casa de Hipo por la ventana y apenas Hipo sintió que se había ido, se golpeo la cabeza.

Hipo: ¿Amigo?, ¿Cómo se me ocurrió decirle eso? Digo… bueno… no somos nada mas, pero… yo… ¿yo quiero algo más?...Hay… maldita sea, ya no sé ni que pensar.

Hipo solo se dirigió hacia su cama aun confundido, en esos momentos, le hacía falta chimuelo para encontrar un consuelo y una solución.

Mientras tanto, Jack se había ido hacia la punta de la más alta montaña de Berk para sentarse un momento, estaba muy confundido, ¿Qué era esto que sentía dentro de él?...casi se golpea la cabeza contra su bastón confundido y triste.

Jack: Maldita sea, razona Jack, el solo te quiere como su amigo, no importa que hagas para impresionarlo, el solo quiere tu amistad.

Jack se deprimió haciendo que el espíritu sacara de una lagrima de su mejilla, le dolía el corazón y ya no sabía que sentía por Hipo, mas sin embargo, llego una sonrisa a él al saber que hasta que se acabara el invierno en Berk, podría estar divirtiéndose y jugando con Hipo, sería solo para el… mas…aun no podía ser suyo.

Así pasaron los días, ambos se divertían y siempre Hipo iba cada mañana, se levantaba temprano, incluso para Estoico era normal, pero para Astrid era aun raro y siempre salía tras de él, pero casi siempre lo perdía de vista, mas sin embargo, Hipo y Jack se la pasaban de lo mejor, siempre tenía nuevos juegos para pasarla bien con Hipo, iban desde los más comunes, hasta los más alocados y geniales, Jack ya sentía que sin Hipo, no podía vivir, era genial pasarla con él, e Hipo ya mi le importaban tanto los Miércoles de locura, pero aun así, no podía dejar de pensar en Jack y ponerse rojo con una gran sonrisa en su cara, pero…un día…justamente en su lugar de reunión.

Jack: Hey Hipo.

Hipo: ¿si?

Jack: se me ocurre un Nuevo juego.

Hipo: ¿y cuál podría ser?

Jack: patinemos en nieve

Hipo sintió que se le bajaba toda la sangre del miedo.

Hipo: es que…Jack…yo no sé patinar, y menos con mi…bueno.

Jack se deprimió un poco, pero luego se le ocurrió una idea.

Jack: tengo una idea.

Jack hizo que Hipo se sentara y se dirigió hacia sus pies, estaba formando con el hielo un par de patines para que Hipo pudiera patinar con facilidad.

Jack: Listo Hipo.

Hipo no estaba del todo seguro.

Jack. Ahora, te enseñare a patinar.

Jack guio a Hipo al lago que estaba cerca, dentro de ese lugar para poder patinar sobre el hielo.

Hipo no soltaba a Jack para nada, sentía que se caería si lo soltaba y tenía miedo, pero empezaba a tener confianza y a patinar mejor, ya cuando estaba, listo, Jack soltó a Hipo y ahí jugaban a hacer como carreras y juegos.

Hipo. Esto es genial, Jeje.

Jack estaba un poco concentrado haciendo una figura, pero.

Hipo: ¡CUIDADO!

Jack miro hacia adelante, viendo a Hipo que se iba a estrellar contra él y así fue, tirando a ambos al suelo, no pudieron hacer nada más que echarse a reír por lo gracioso que fue, pero poco a poco se detuvieron al ver que estaban muy cerca uno frente al otro, mas no quería ni Hipo levantarse de Jack, ni Jack quitar de encima a Hipo, pero se quedaron viendo uno frente al otro…

Hipo:… Jack…

Jack: … ¿si Hipo?

Hipo: siento raro en mi estomago…

Jack: …yo… yo también…

Hipo:… mi corazón esta… latiendo muy fuerte…

Jack:… igual el mío…

Hipo:…que… ¿Qué es esto?...

Jack:.. … no lo sé…

Apenas se miraron directo a los ojos haciendo que sus mentes quedaran casi en blanco… la respiración se agitaba…los corazones se sincronizaban… era todo tan… tan… hasta que… los dos fueron acercándose el uno al otro al mismo tiempo…ya no tenían marcha atrás… solo podían cerrar los ojos hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un profundo beso…era algo tan mágico…no podían parar…

* * *

**Jeje, ¿Qué les dije?, tenía una sorpresa para ustedes, pero ya no puedo seguir, hasta aquí será este capítulo, ¿Cómo creen que reaccionen?, espero les guste, porque fueron 4 páginas en total, pero mi limite es 3, pero con tal de complacerá mi lindo público, aquí esta su capítulo de hoy, y ahora, a los comentarios.**

**GothorumDaemon:** Descuida, se que era broma amiga mía, pero… tengo una duda, ¿Por qué te abuchean y te avientan tomatazos?, me entra esa curiosidad porque según llegan y te pegan y te corretean, es que no entendí o_o, y sobre la actualización, tendré paciencia n.n

**AnnA Usui07:** si, lo sé, esa canción es genial, pero una cosa, en ese video, en el minuto 0:41, siento que me enamoro de la cara que pone Jack, es tan asadasada xD jeje, por eso que digo que morí con el chiste de manosear una pantalla xD jajaja, me encanto, así es como manoseo a Sebastián (Kuroshitsuji, es un anime, si no lo has visto, te la recomiendo :D)

**HijackKlaine:** (jeje, ya me aprendí tu nombre de memoria xD) lo sé, es un presumido, sube su ego, aunque TODOS sabemos que él es el Uke xD JAJAJA, aquí está la actualización y espero te gusta tanto como a mí.

**Bueno amigos, los veré mañana en otro capítulo y espero les haya gustado, cuídense amigos y mucha suerte, tengan lindo día y recuerden que…hay, lo olvide jeje, cuídense.**

**Bye chau. (5 páginas en total escribí, TTwTT, sandman, mándame a dormir… con el puño NO O-Ou)**


	6. Corazones entrelazados

**Bueno amigos, por ciertas peticiones de que les gusto el capitulo pasado, se los agradezco de corazón, ustedes son rodo para mi, mi apoyo y por sobre todo… yo los considero mis amigos y no saben cómo se los agradezco n.n, ustedes valen mucho para mí, pero por sobre todo…no fui mala porque sé que TODOS querían beso y quela dejara en continuación sería demasiado…cruel xD, y no soy tan mala.**

**Así que, para que sigamos, a leer amigos míos.**

* * *

El beso era profundo, ninguno quería separarse, era la primera vez que sentían eso, Jack los cálidos y suaves labios de Hipo y el, sentía un escalofrió electrificarte y hermoso por todo su cuerpo.

Pero necesitaban aire y se separaron lentamente abriendo otra vez los ojos, fue cuando hipo los abrió de golpe y de deparo de Jack.

Jack: LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, no sabes cómo lo siento, discúlpame (haciendo reverencias a más no poder y al ver, tanto había durado el beso que sus patines se habían derretido y podía caminar normalmente en la nieve fuera del hielo)

Jack no sabía que decir, se le revolvía la cabeza y no sabía que decir, estaba más que confundido y feliz a la vez, estaba sorprendido y atónito.

Hipo: En serio perdóname. (Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, no sabía cómo explicar lo que acababa de hacer) PERDONAME.

Ese grito saco de trance al peli-blanco, al ver que hipo salía corriendo, estaba a punto de salir del lugar cuando Jack apenas pudo mover su bastón y congelo la grite haciendo una pared de Hielo.

Hipo imagino que Jack estaba más que molesto, tenía miedo, volteo solo para ver que Jack estaba acercándose a él sin quitarle la mirada ni un solo instante, Hipo solo cerró los ojos temblando de miedo, fue cuando la sombra de Jack apareció frente de él, estaba listo para lo peor, pero… solo sintió la mano de Jack acariciando tiernamente su mejilla, sintiendo ese roce en su rostro, Hipo abrió los ojos solo para ver que la cara de Jack estaba muy sonrojada y feliz, marcando una sonrisa casi incontrolable, fue cuando Jack tomo entre sus brazos al joven Vikingo y lo abrazo tiernamente soltando lagrimas de sus ojos, Hipo estaba más que rojo al sentir tal afecto.

Hipo: eh…eh…no… ¿no estás molesto?

Jack separo de su abrazo al castaño mirándolo directamente.

Jack: al contrario… acabas de hacerme el chico más feliz de la vida.

Sin decir nada más Jack beso de nuevo a Hipo haciendo que este abriera los ojos de la impresión y a la vez hacerlos cerrar, por un momento sentía que por el beso anterior, jamás volvería a sentir esa deliciosa sensación que sentía al besar al peliblanco.

(Una sugerencia, pongan ahora la canción: Everytime de Britney spears, si ustedes quieren, claro )Al momento en que Hipo correspondía los tiernos besos del espíritu, empezaba a caer suave nieve tan delicada y dulce, llenando a ambos en nieve, el espíritu sin querer hacia brillar su báculo haciendo que sus sentimientos se reflejaran en la nieve cayendo, era todo inundado en color blanco, pero ellos no podían parar, no querían, solo querían sentir con desesperación y amor los labios del otro, el momento era hermoso, haciendo de esta, una escena memorable y hermosa.

Después de un rato así, se sentaron encima de una piedra, empezando a platicar sobre lo que había pasado, aun sin dejar de nevar tan hermosamente y delicadamente.

Jack: desde cuando sentías…"esto".

Hipo: pues…desde que caíste de esa rama, al verte de cerca, creo que conquistaste mi corazón.

Jack: si, lo sé, soy un rompe corazones.

Hipo: Cállate (lo empuja levemente de forma de juego haciendo reír al espíritu del invierno y también a Hipo) jeje, ¿y tú?

Jack: pues… apenas abrí los ojos, vi esos hermosos ojos que tienes y también me robaste el corazón.

Apenas escucho esto, Hipo se puso su cara color tomate y volteo hacia el frente.

Jack: jeje, mira lo rojo que estas, que lindo. (Tomando la barbilla del menor a haciendo que volteara a verlo.)

Lo acercaba más y mas aun teniendo al pobre joven vikingo demasiado rojo.

Hipo: ATREVIDO.

Apenas termino, no pudo evitar soltarle una cachetada al pobre Jack, haciendo que callera hacia atrás (NO ME CULPEN, fue idea de cierto lector que ahorita me está viendo, no diré nombres, pero ya se imaginaran quien es, él)

Hipo: AH, ¿estás bien?

Jack se levanto con los dedos marcados de la mano de Hipo, parecía mostrar solo una sonrisa de maldad que hizo que Hipo se pusiera pálido.

Jack: ¡VEN ACA! (se lanzo sobre Hipo)

Hipo trato de huir, pero Jack lo atrapo con ayuda de su báculo y lo tiro al piso junto con él, subió arriba de Hipo y le empezó a hacer cosquillas.

Hipo: Hay no...Jajaja xD, no…por favor…jajaja…piedad… jajaja

Jack se detuvo y teniendo sometido a Hipo contra él, podía hacer lo que él quisiera hacer con el… Hipo al ver que estaba vulnerable volvió a ponerse demasiado rojo.

Jack: Jeje, te ves tan lindo sonrojado.

Hipo solo volteo a otro lado demasiado rojo, pero Jack llamo su atención besando sus labios, a los cuales, correspondió totalmente el beso, aunque lo rompió sabiendo que ya era bastante tarde como para que Hipo estuviera fuera.

Jack: ¿te veré mañana?

Hipo sonrió y froto su nariz contra la de Jack.

Hipo: Tu sabes que si (sonriéndole tiernamente)

Jack se sonrojo sonriéndole a hipo y le ayudo a levantarse.

Hipo: (sonrojado) buen… hasta mañana…

Camino hacia atrás viendo directamente a Jack sonrojado, pero choca porque estaba aun la grieta congelada.

Hipo: etto…Jack…

Jack: ¿si?

Hipo: Etto… Aun esta…

Jack: ¿si?

Hipo: Aun esta la pared de hielo.

Jack: Así es.

(Sonido de grillos de fondo)

Hipo: ¿me puedes dejar salir?

Jack: si por mí fuera, te dejaba aquí encerrado junto conmigo.

Hipo nada mas pudo ponerse más rojo que un tomate.

Jack: pero viendo las circunstancias… (Solo abanico su báculo y el hielo se derritió)

Hipo: vendré mañana, lo prometo.

* * *

**Bueno amigos, hasta aquí, perdonen si este no fue tan largo como el otro, pero mi limite son 4 páginas, espero no les moleste.**

**GothorumDaemon**: jeje, y todos con cara de ¡KISS NOW! Jeje xD, la razón por la que Hipo es tal lindo, es porque es el Uke de la relación y los Ukes deben ser lindos, por eso n.n, y dile a Tus OC's que si te siguen lastimando y todo… Hare que todas se casen al mismo tiempo con Pitch 7w7 (si te ofendí, disculpa)

**HijackKlaine**: bueno, tu petición se hizo n.n, cachetada recién salida del horno. (Como si fuera comida xD)

**Anna Usui07**: Jejeje xD, entonces si lo habías visto pillína, jeje, no lo dudaba ni un momento, Grell-sama *w* jeje n.n, y además, si es que me gusta Jack, culpa a un fic que… no sé como lo hizo… pero… creo que me case con Jack frost e/e casi me mata Hipo xD jajá, na, mentira, me case con Jack y luego lo secuestre :p jeje, como si fuera posible.

**Bueno amigos, los veré mañana en el sig., capitulo, recuerden sintonizarme en el mismo lugar y en el mismo canal, pero no a la misma hora, suelo ser irregular jejeje**

**Bye, chau.**


	7. El secreto sale a la luz

Como te encontré: Capitulo 7

**Jeje n.n, no saben cómo agradezco sus Reviews amigos y amigas n.n, ji ji, además, si no me equivoco, aquí habrá una escena medio Lemon, Pero descuiden, para los que no les guste, tengo el previo aviso para que ustedes no se asusten o no se asqueen x3, aunque sé que la mayoría, les gustan estas escenas picaras 7w7, Jejeje.**

**Bueno, no les quito más tiempo, a Leer.**

* * *

Hipo: vendré mañana, lo prometo.

Jack: Más te vale…

Hipo: si no ¿Qué?

Jack: (Jack no sabía que decir… pero pronto se le ocurrió algo) te violare.

Cuando lo noto, Hipo ya había salido corriendo, se notaba hasta desde lejos que estaba más rojo que jamás en su vida.

Hipo: ¡HASTA MAÑANAAAAAA!

Jack: Jejeje xD, ¿no que no?

Después de un rato, Hipo dejo de correr y seguía a la Aldea…ah, que error estaba cometiendo.

Astrid: ¡HIPO! (se oía desde lo lejos a Astrid)

Hipo: Astrid, hola que…

Cuando lo noto una hacha estaba muy cerca de clavarse a su cuello, las sin embargo solo apreso su cuello con el palo, el cual, sostenía Astrid.

Astrid: Ahora si me dirás que está pasando.

Hipo: ¿de qué hablas?, ¿Qué te pasa? (Estaba muy nervioso y con miedo por cómo fue Astrid)

Astrid: Se que estas ocultando algo, esta semana siempre sales muy temprano y regresas a horas muy tardes.

Hipo: Este… yo (tratando de quitar el hacha con sus fuerzas, pero no podía, hasta que Astrid le quito el Hacha, estaba a punto de reclamarle, pero fue cuando encontró en los hombros de Hipo nieve…)

Astrid: Mira Hipo, no sé que estés Tramando, pero recuerda, te estoy vigilando.

Astrid le dedico una mirada de muerte antes de irse, apenas se fue, el pobre Hipo se desmayo en la puerta de su casa.

Pero Astrid estaba pensativa.

Astrid: ¿Nieve?, pero si últimamente no ha nevado, e incluso es extraño que por estos días no haya tormentas, ventiscas o algo, incluso es raro… algo pasa y estoy segura que Hipo está metido en todo esto.

…

Mientras tanto, nuestro joven espíritu se notaba feliz por saber que Hipo sentía lo mismo que el, sentía una felicidad entera inundar todo su cuerpo, haciendo un efecto de remolinos de nieve y un espectáculo digno de verse, estaba más que feliz, pero… esa felicidad acabaría más pronto de lo que el joven guardián esperaba.

A la mañana siguiente, Hipo ya estaba mejor del susto, pero estaba más prevenido, fue al bosque como siempre, pero cuidando que Astrid no lo siguiera, pero como todos sabemos, Hipo es medio despistado y Astrid era más hábil que él y sabia esconderse, pero por desgracia, lo volvió a perder de vista, mas esta vez, no se daría por vencido, sabía que algo andaba muy raro, fue cuando se encontró con el antiguo sitio donde Hipo escondía a Chimuelo, pero lo más curioso, un montón de nubes blancas estaban sobre ese lugar soltando nieve solamente ahí.

Astrid: que curioso… Solo está nevando ahí adentro… eso quiere decir…

Fue cuando escucho a Hipo reírse y una risa peculiar y diferente a todas, busco alrededor para encontrar la grieta donde entraba el lugar… una luz la encegueció un momento para después mostrar un paisaje y el lugar cubierto de nieve, Astrid no pudo evitar sonreír al ver espectáculo tan hermoso, pero al voltear hacia abajo, Hipo estaba corriendo y lanzando bolas de nieve, cuando volteo a ver a quien era, vio a un chico de pelo blanco, y un suéter azul brillante, con un extraño bastón muy peculiar.

Astrid: ¿Hipo? (pensó para ella misma) ¿y con quien rayos esta?

Trato de esconderse mejor solo para verlos, pero que ellos no la vieran asomando apenas su cabeza.

Hipo: Jack, déjame xD (Jack también le lanzaba bolas de nieve)

Jack: ven aquí (se tira encima de él haciendo reír a los 2, ya que al parecer, el Peli-blanco había ganado la guerra de nieve)

Jack: jeje, al parecer, gane.

Lemon Light momento (bodoques, cierren los ojos :3)

Hipo estaba por contestarle, pero Jack lo beso de sorpresa callando a Hipo y al parecer, haciendo que Astrid se sorprendiera a más no poder.

Pero Jack al ver que Hipo correspondía sus besos, metió la mano dentro de la camisa de Hipo haciendo que este soltara sin querer un gemido haciéndolo sonrojar.

Hipo:…Qué… ¿Qué haces?... ahhh…

Jack: Tomo mi premio por haber ganado.

Jack levanto la camisa de Hipo más hasta llegar a su abdomen y pecho y empezó a lamer la piel del pobre castaño haciendo que se sonrojara a más no poder.

Hipo: Ahhh… Jack /…

Jack subió hasta llegar a su pequeño pezón lamiéndolo y metiéndolo a su boca, esto provoco una reacción diferente en Hipo a todo lo que había experimentado, al parecer, le gustaba demasiado.

Hipo: Ahhh…Jack no…eh…espera…

Trato de escapar, apartando a Jack y trato de gatear, pero Jack logro detenerlo subiéndose en parte arriba de él y metió sus manos otra vez en su camisa que contrabajo, Hipo había bajado.

Jack: Jeje… creo que ya encontré tu punto débil.

Jack tomo con sus 2 manos ambos pezones y los pellizcándolos suavemente, haciendo que el pobre Hipo se sonrojada mucho mas y sin poder contener los gemidos, pero Jack beso su cuello haciendo que el castaño se sonrojada mas y cerrara los ojos demasiado rojo y aparentemente excitado.

Lemon light fin (Ya pueden abrir los ojos los que no querían ver xD)

Astrid se aparto de la grieta alejándose lentamente, pero al sentarse un momento, sus mejillas ardían en sonrojo y al parecer, tenía una grave hemorragia nasal saliendo a chorros.

Astrid. Con que eso ocultaba… tiene una pareja… pero… si se entera Estoico, Hipo estará en serios problemas… no puedo dejarlo así… debo ayudarlos, si alguien se entera… estarán en problemas.

* * *

**Hasta aquí, Jeje, quien viera a Astrid, una Yaoista de corazón Jeje xD, espero les haya gustado y ya sé que no es mucho, pero ya verán, esto se pondrá amas flor de piel.**

**HijackKlaine: **jeje, me agrada que te guste, pero esta vez se paso de Hentai xD Jejeje, espero también te haya gustado mucho este, el otro lo hice mas meloso x3, me empalague, pero una cosa… ¿CÓMO ESTA ESO QUE ERES YAOISTA Y NO ERES MI NOVIO? X3 Jeje, trauma en 3… 2… 1…

**GothorumDaemon:** Más les vale, no quiero a mi amiga lastimada por esas malas OC's.

Pitch: yo que me quería casar TTwTT

Yo: ¿Qué ra…? ¿Cómo rayos entraste aquí?

Pitch: Bueno, yo quería ver si alguna OC de Ghotum se animaba, ya oyeron chicas, estoy disponible ;)

Yo: (Me recorre un escalofrió) Hay… mejor veté de aquí por favor 7-7

**AnnA Usui07**: Si, de hecho, es ese Fic, maldito fic, te juro que me hizo llorar TTwTT, me deprimió y a la vez me hizo llorar de felicidad. ¿Cómo está eso que no quieres boda Jack?

Jack: No soy tan cursi, es la verdad.

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y recuerden que…**

Pitch: La obscuridad siempre te rodea (modo macabro)

Yo: ¡LARGATE! (Me veía furiosa y sacando fuego de mi boca mientras pitch se encogía y se iba corriendo)

**-.- Hmm… bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo amigos n.n (me vi bipolar xD)**


	8. problemas y hemorragias

**Como te encontré, capitulo 8**

**Hola amigos y amigas de FanFiction que me sintonizan ahora, espero les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y si no, una sincera disculpa amigos míos, y créanme, aquí empiezan ciertos problemas… creo**

**A leer**

* * *

Astrid volvió a la aldea con la cara demasiado roja a más no poder y queriendo llegar a casa lo más pronto que podía, estaba consciente que debía proteger a ese par, pero si la veían espiar lo que vio, sería demasiado vergonzoso.

Fue antes de llegar a casa cuando por accidente, se encontró con Estoico chocando contra él.

Estoico: Astrid, hola, ¿Qué te pasa?, estas más roja que la lava ardiendo (Yo: ni idea de donde saque eso xD)

Astrid: Eh… nada, ya sabes, con este frio, Jack me congelo y me hizo ponerme así.

Estoico: ¿Jack?

Astrid: Ya sabe, Jack frost, el legendario guerrero que todos conocemos. (Yo: aja x3)

Estoico: Ahhh… un momento, ¿no eres demasiado grande como para creer en esa historia?

Astrid: Bueno, a mi me gusto mucho esa historia cuando mis padres me la contaron, ya sé que es infantil, pero me gusta pensar en ella.

Estoico: Ya veo, me agrada esa idea, yo también recuerdo las historias que me contaba mi padre, pero bueno, ese es historia de otro día… y hablando de historias, ¿no has visto a Hipo de casualidad?

Astrid: (sus mejillas se vuelven a encender tratando de contener la hemorragia)… … no

Estoico: Bien, cuando lo veas, dile que quiero hablar con el por favor.

Astrid: (se le bajo toda la sangre del miedo) si señor, yo… yo le digo.

Estoico: Gracias (antes de irse, le toca la frente a Astrid) toma un poco de jugo de pescado con limón, parece que te dará calentura. (Antiguo remedio Vikingo, no se los recomiendo . )

Después de eso, Astrid entro a su casa aun más preocupada por Hipo, se preguntaba quién era ese misterioso chico que…que abusaba de esa forma tan… tan… de la nada, se dio cuenta que le volvió a sangrar la nariz al recordar tal escena, pero volvió a reaccionar y a razonar.

Astrid: _Debo hacer algo, si es que Hipo y a ese chico los descubre Estoico, seguramente, encerraran a Hipo y a el chico… hay, no quiero ni imaginar que le harán, debo hacer algo_.

Unos minutos después, Hipo llego a la aldea de vuelta y cuando abrió la puerta de su casa, de la nada Astrid lo metió a la fuerza y ella se metió cerrando la puerta.

Astrid: Ahora si me explicaras todo de una vez.

Hipo: (tirado en el suelo) Astrid… ¿sigues sin saber decir Hola al principio?

Astrid: ¿Quién era él?

Hipo: ¿eh? (levantándose), ¿de qué hablas?

Astrid. No te hagas, el chico de pelo blanco y ropa azul que te manoseaba.

Hipo al oír eso, se puso más rojo que nada de vergüenza.

Hipo: ehh… yo… (En un segundo reacciono) espera, ¿Acaso lo pudiste ver?

Astrid: Si, ¿Por qué lo dices? (extrañada y dudosa)

Hipo: Mira, sé que esto será difícil, pero él… él es Jack Frost.

Astrid e hipo se quedaron callados uh segundo, hasta que Astrid estallo en risa.

Astrid: Ya Hipo, en serio, ¿Quién ese chico?, digo, solo quiero saber.

Hipo: te digo la verdad, tu sabes que no te miento Astrid.

Astrid: Aja, si claro, quieres que crea que el espíritu del invierno sea un muchacho apenas, y que tú lo enamoraste y hasta lo puedes tocar.

Jack: Es mejor que le creas.

Hipo y Astrid voltearon al techo, en el cual estaba Jack sentado de cabeza y sonriendo, Astrid no pudo evitar soltar un grito aterrada y tomo el escudo y el arma de Hipo.

Hipo: Astrid, espera.

Jack: Cálmate chica.

Astrid: ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo rayos entraste aquí y porque estas de cabeza?, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Astrid tenia pánico, lo curioso es que tenia a Hipo detrás de ella como queriéndolo proteger.

Hipo: Astrid, te presento a Jack, Jack, ella es Astrid.

Jack: si, la vi cuando nos estaba espiando.

A Hipo y a Astrid se les subió la sangre a las mejillas a más no poder.

Hipo: ¿La viste y no te detuviste?, ella vio como me manoseabas y ¿aun así no paraste? (quitándose detrás de Astrid y caminando hacia Jack como regañándolo)

Jack: Se me hizo divertido y más cuando vi que se estaba sangrando al ver cómo te lamia, se veía tan graciosa.

Astrid bajo el escudo y el arma enojada y se acerco a Jack enojada.

Jack bajo al piso tocando primero el piso con su báculo y congelando parte del suelo, Astrid vio y no podía creerlo.

Jack: ¿ahora si me crees?

Astrid: O_O… no… puede… ser…

Jack sonrió al ver la cara de Astrid de sorpresa.

Astrid: Tu… tu eres Jack frost… pero… te imaginaba menos flacucho.

Jack: OYE 7-7 (sonó levemente molesto)

Astrid: Bueno, Hipo, te creo porque lo estoy viendo.

Hipo: si… espera, si lo puedes ver, quieres decir que crees en Jack Frost.

Jack: así es, ¿no eres un poco madura como para creer en mí?

Astrid no sabía que decir hasta que vio a Hipo.

Astrid: Mira quién habla, el chico que deja que Jack lo manosee y aparte cree también en el.

Hipo le iba a contestar, pero Jack empiezo a reír.

Jack: por favor, me dirás que no te gusto ver eso. (Acercándose más a Hipo por la espalda y al estar detrás de él, lo abrazo)

Astrid: pues… claro que no… digo… (Pero al voltear, Jack tenía una sonrisa de maldad y picardia)

Jack: por favor, te vi, te encanto.

Susurro cerca del oído de Hipo haciendo que se sonrojaran ambos hasta que lamió frente a Astrid el cuello de Hipo haciendo que soltara un suspiro a Hipo y sonriéndose a Astrid, haciendo que esta se sonrojara a más no poder y tapara con sus manos su boca y su nariz para que no se viera su hemorragia nasal, pero fue en vano.

Astrid: Bue… bue… bueno, Saliendo de este tema (demasiado roja) Hipo, tu padre te busca.

Hipo reacciono soltándose del abrazo de Jack y mirando a Astrid preocupado y sorprendido.

* * *

**Bueno amigos, por ahora aquí queda este capítulo (no se ustedes, pero estoy pensando en hacer más largo los capítulos, creo e. e), espero les haya gustado y como siempre, déjenme Reviews, y hablando de eso, vamos a contestarlos :3**

**GothorumDaemon: **Jeje, ¿ya ves?, esa es consecuencia de comer frente a la PC, Jajá x jeje xD, pobre de ti, xD

**HijackKlaine**: si, descuida, tu sabes que si pondre las advertencias n.n, y sobre la relacion a distancia, ¿quieres que te enseñe? 7w7, digo… me agradas y como le dije hace MUCHO tiempo a un amigo, te vas cuidando o te secuestrare y te violare *w*, na, mentira nwn, jeje, pero aun así *w*, digo: Tu… yo… viendo Yaoi en una cama juntos… piénsalo nwn x3

**Anna Usui07: **yo...

Pitch: espera, esto lo contesto yo...

Antes de que conteste ataduras de arena negra me amarran y me callan.

Pitch:*w* ACEPTO CASARME, te prometo que te pondre tu propia guarida, tus caballos al mando, comida todo de lo que quieras, yseras la reina del obscuro (yo: asi llame el mundo de pitch, no me culpes xD) te prometo que te cuidate y te dare tu propia ropa negra y todo lo que gustes y mandes, seras mi dulce reina por siempre y...

De la nada me libro de las ataduras y correteo a Pitch para matarlo, y para seguir el mensaje,sale Jack Frost.

Jack: bueno, ya que esta persecucion de este par de locos va a tardar, te contesto el resto, a ver, por lo que entendi, estoy casado con Nicole y contigo, yo que sepa eso no se puede, pero si gustan, me tienes una noche ella y una noche tu (tono seductor)

Nicole y Pitch paran su persecucion para perseguir a Jack, pitch por robarle su esposa (?) y yo por quitarme camara, pero freno para la ultima parte.

**Bueno amigos, mientras detengo, amarro, golpeo a este par, y violo a Jack *Q*,cuídense y espero tengan bonito día hoy, mañana y siempre :D, mucha suerte y recuerden: la vida es vida, hasta que te quitan el Internet xD, cuídense, ah, una cosa mas, porfis, si tienen Facebook por favor, decirme cuales son, me pueden encontrar en Facebook como LunaDarkus Sakurai, me gustaría estar mas en contacto con ustedes amigos mios n.n, ahora si, cuidense :D.**

**Bye, chau :3**


	9. Platicas de urgencia

**Como te encontré: Capitulo 9**

**WOW, amigos, estamos a punto de llegar al capítulo 10 :3, es que… me emociono porque nunca había hecho un fic que durara más de 10 capítulos w, me emociona la idea y todo es gracias a ustedes, gracias a que ustedes leen y ven mi fic día tras día y me dan su apoyo, se los agradezco de corazón y no saben lo felices que me hacen, de corazón, gracias.**

**Por cierto, para los que quieren platicar conmigo más seguido, mi Facebook es este:**

**Facebook: LunaDarkus Sakurai**

**Por desgracia, no tengo twitter, pero aun así, espero estar en contacto con ustedes, y sin más interrupción**

**A leer.**

* * *

Hipo se dirigía al gran salón, era donde la mayoría del tiempo estaba su padre arreglando las cosas de lo que pasaba en la Aldea, en parte, estaba muy preocupado, pues no sabía para que lo había buscado su padre.

Fue cuando llego, el salón estaba solo, y su padre en una silla esperando a Hipo, cuando lo vio, sonrió.

Estoico: Hipo, hola hijo mío (mostrando una gran sonrisa)

Hipo: si, Hola papa, ¿todo está bien?

Estoico: si Hijo, ¿por qué no lo debería de estar?

Hipo: Si, bueno, Astrid me dijo que me estabas buscando y bueno…

Estoico: Si hijo (tono un poco más serio) yo le dije a Astrid que te dijera que te estaba buscando, me gustaría hablar un momento contigo si fueras tan amable.

Mientras tanto, Jack se fue de la casa de Hipo hacia el bosque, pero algo lo detuvo, un sonido extraño del suelo, pues estaba volando y se escucho arbustos, haciendo que este bajara y tratara de investigar, el ruido aumentaba como la fuerza con la que sostenía su báculo Jack.

¿?: Prrr, no puedo creer que me haya despertado para venir hasta aquí, juro que cuando vuelva…

Jack: … ¿conejo?

Conejo de pascuas: Ah, hola Jack.

Jack: Jeje, ¿Qué hace un canguro tan lejos de su casa?

Conejo: ¿Cómo me dijiste?, no me digas canguro.

Jack: bueno, bueno, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Conejo:Ah, si, Norte te busca, ha sabido gracias al hombre de la luna que te has quedado aquí un tiempo, y le ha dicho a Norte, quiere hablar contigo, urgente.

Jack: ¿a mí?, pero… solo me quedo aquí lo que dure el Invierno, no me quedare aquí para siempre.

Conejo: A mí no me metas en eso, eso díselo a Norte, y si no te molesta (golpeo con su pata 2 veces el piso y se abrió un agujero cerca de él, y conejo ofreciendo el paso)

Jack: Jeje, ¿sabes lo único bueno de ti?... los túneles, parecen deslizadores (Dijo antes de saltar y entrar en él)

Conejo solo giro los ojos antes de saltar también y se cerrara el agujero del suelo.

Mientras…

Estoico: …Y así hijo, es cómo nacen los bebes.

Se veía a Hipo sosteniendo un balde tratando de no vomitar del asco.

Hipo: Esta bien… pero… papa, ¿Por qué me platicas esto?

Estoico: Bueno hijo, te platico esto porque últimamente he visto que sales hacia el bosque y no vuelves hasta casi el atardecer, y casi no comes, es como si quisieras estar más delgado de lo que ya estas Jajá xD

Hipo: Jajá, si (más preocupado aun, pero trataba de disimularlo)

Estoico: y sé que eso significa solo una cosa…

Hipo: ¿a si?, ¿y que puede ser? (tomando un vaso de Agua)

Estoico: ¡ESTAS EMBARAZADO!

Hipo escupió toda el agua a chorros a más no poder y hasta quedando pálido.

Hipo: ¿QUE?

Estoico: que estas enamorado (Empapado por lo que escupió su hijo)

Hipo: Ah, perdón, entendí otra cosa, una dis… ¿Qué yo qué?

Estoico: Mira, si tú y Astrid tienen su momento privado para… ya sabes… (Sonriéndole pícaramente a Hipo)

Hipo: Hay no… papa . (Incomodo entendiéndole a su papa)

Estoico: Es que he visto que tú te vas temprano y ella va tras de ti y luego vuelve ella primero y luego tu, ese es mi hijo, disimulando las travesuras, pero no te escapaste de tu padre Jajá.

Hipo: Papa, no, espera, no es…

Estoico: Así era yo con tu madre, ella corría al bosque y ahí me veías correr tras ella... Quien dijera que el que trae de un ala a la otra persona eres tú a Astrid.

Hipo: Papa, no es lo que crees… espera…

Estoico: Pero adelgazando mas no impresionaras a Astrid, tienes que comer y ejercitarte mas, así es como se impresiona a una chica, aunque yo veo que ustedes ya pasaron al siguiente paso.

Hipo: Por favor… papa, déjame ex…

Estoico: Te diré algo hijo, para poder soportar más y que Astrid llegue a… bueno… llegues a satisfacerla, tengo un remedio perfecto, hay un tónico que sirve para más poder y créeme, no por nada nos llaman Salvajes, y no solo en batalla Jejeje.

Hipo:...

El pobre Hipo se quedo callado y mas rojo en su vida y Estoico viendo solo la reacción de su hijo feliz, mientras trataba de razonar y pensar lo que su padre le acababa de decir, demasiado rojo, pues entendía a lo que su padre se refería.

Hipo: Ahora que lo pienso, me podrías dar ese tónico, no sería malo saber esa tradición vikinga, bueno, a mi me llama la atención (sonriendo un poco travieso e interesado)

Estoico: Jajá, ¿gracias a que crees que tu naciste?

Hipo: PAPA, NO… no necesitaba saber esa parte.

* * *

**Por ahora, le dejare hasta aquí el capitulo, sé que es cortito, pero trate de hacerlo lo mejor que pude, espero les guste, en el siguiente capitulo saldra Norte, y sin interrupciones o notas, a los comentarios :D**

**HijackKlaine**: Perdona, yo no tengo twitter, si no, si me mantenía en contacto contigo, pero no tengo perdona, y sobre los capítulos… te dije que te alcanzaría *w* wii, na, mentira, esto lo hago sin fines de molestar y solo para entretener a mi querido público lector n.n, ten lindo día y… sobre lo de tu… yo… viendo Yaoi aun está en pie 7w7.

**Amaya Rocark**: Descuida, no me molestan los Reviews largos, al contrario, me agrada que haya personas que les guste mi Fic y ten buen sentido del humor n.n, aparte, en esta historia TODOS somos pervertidos nwn, tus amigos y tu no son los únicos jeje x3, incluyéndome a mí, que bueno que te guste mi fic y aquí te espero de vuelta a que me comentes amiga, ten lindo día y… ¿me puedes presentar a Alex?, no es común ver a un chico Yaoista y… bueno… estoy disponible 7w7 (xD ?)

**GothorumDaemon**: Jeje, si, Jack es un pervertido exhibicionista xD, por eso cuando pueda, are que Hipo le de otra cachetada xD jajaja, espero te haya gustado el capitulo y te deseo un buen día amiga.

**AnarchyShooter**: Si eres nueva, bienvenida a esta parte de FanFiction :D, me alegra que te guste mi fic y espero te guste también este capítulo tanto como a mi n.n, ah, y sobre manosear la pantalla, es cuando una amiga me dijo que le gustaba más mi Fic y estaba manoseando la pantalla, es un chiste de que como no podemos tocar lo que hay en el internet, manoseamos el monitor xD jeje, a eso se refiere amiga :3

**AnnA Usui07**: Jeje xD, ya oíste Astrid, te vamos a empezar a cobrar las veces que viste a Hipo y a Jack comerse entre si x3 jeje

Sobre lo de ver Yaoi en una cama… creo que no se va a poder o/o, que tal si empiezas a manosear al azar y resulto ser yo e/e, me calientas y no pagas las consecuencias xD jajá

Pero ya hicimos un trato tú y yo, Pitch vuelve Dark a Jack y yo me caso con Jack y tú con Pitch.

Pitch: (Aun buscando a Jack) Ven pavito, pavito, paviiito hielito :3

XD

**Bueno amigos, los veo mañana y recuerden: si la vida te da limones, ponlos en el refrié y ponte a ver Yaoi xD, hasta pronto.**

**Bye, chau.**


	10. un problema, falta uno mas

**Como te encontré: capitulo 10**

**TTwTT buaaa, no sé que les hice como para que no comentaran el capitulo 9, ¿es un castigo? , si les hice algo, espero me perdonen, pero no saben cómo me deprimieron, por eso no publique ayer, solo AnnA Usui07 comento y GothorumDaemon en Facebook, y otros más, pero después de más tiempo, pero bueno, aparte de que yo estuve saliendo con mi familia y no podía escribir, eso me enseño algo, ahora sé que ustedes también están ocupados y por eso, publicare un día si y un día no , bueno.**

**A leer**

* * *

Mientras tanto, Jack y su compañero Conejo ya habían llegado al polo norte, donde estaba esperando Norte con ansias a Jack, entrando al palacio del, mencionado, fue cuando llegaron y conejo prefirió antes de que empezara todo, irse, pues podría pasar que esto se pusiera feo.

Norte: Jack, ¿Cómo estás?

Jack: bien, pero ahorrémonos los saludos, ¿Qué pasa Norte?

Norte: Esta bien, es hora de poner la mesa sobre las cartas.

Jack seguía pensando que Norte no se sabía esa frase, pero se le borraba ese pensamiento al sentir como las puertas y ventanas se cerraban tras él y el tono de seriedad de Norte daba miedo.

Norte: Bueno, es que he visto que tú has pasado últimamente mucho tiempo con cierto mortal que he visto.

Jack: Eh, norte, solo estoy ahí hasta que acabe el invierno, tú lo sabes.

Norte: si, eso lo sé, pero… ese beso no era parte de tu trabajo.

Jack se puso de mil colores al saber que Norte había visto eso, poniéndolo incomodo.

Norte: por eso… de ahora en adelante, te prohíbo ver al chico llamado Hipo.

Jack: ¿QUÉ? PERO… Norte, ¿PO-PORQUE? (Muy alterado y furioso)

Norte. Jack… escucha (tomándolo del hombro)

Jack: No, suéltame, (Zafándose del agarre) no hemos hecho NADA malo como para que me prohíbas eso.

Norte: veo que llegue demasiado tarde.

Jack: ¿Demasiado?, a que te refieres (agarrando con fuerza su bastón apenas conteniendo las lagrimas de ira)

Norte: Jack, no sé si lo has notado, pero… Hipo, si no me equivoco de su nombre… él es mortal, mientras tú, eres inmortal.

Jack: ¿y eso que tiene? (sonando furioso)

Norte: que… tarde o temprano…

Jack:…

Norte: Tarde o temprano veras morir a Hipo.

Jack sentía que la fuerza se alejaba de sus piernas, estaba a punto de caer en tristeza y a punto de caer directamente al piso, apenas se pudo agarrar de su bastón para poder detener su caída, pero no podía soportar la idea de pensar que su amado Hipo moriría frente a él.

Jack: no… no… por favor, Norte, no me digas eso.

Norte: Odio decirlo Jack, pero… esa es la verdad.

Jack se arrodillo y empezó a llorar en silencio, sintiendo que su vida no valía nada, podía sentir el dolor y el miedo recorrer su cuerpo entero, sentía dolor y tristeza.

Norte: por eso te estoy prohibiendo ver a Hipo, porque… entre mas lo ames, más dura será la perdida de él para ti, ese es el precio de la inmortalidad.

Jack reacciono ante estas palabras.

Jack: ENTONCES RENUNCIO, renuncio a ser un guardián y a ser el espíritu del invierno… todo lo que quiero es estar con hipo, la paso bien con él, lo amo, no quiero perderlo.

Norte: Eso no se puede, sabes que no escogemos el ser guardianes o no.

Jack: Debe haber alguna forma, al menos una forma de que yo este con Hipo, por favor, debe haber un modo Norte.

Norte sentía que su corazón se estrujaba de ver a Jack tan desesperado y triste, sabía que realmente amaba mucho al joven vikingo.

Norte: Bueno… Jack… no quería decirte esto, pero…

Jack voltea a ver a Norte.

Norte: Tal vez haya 1 forma de que estén juntos, pero… no te aseguro nada…

…

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en el gran salón donde estaban Hipo y su padre…

Hipo: Papa…

Estoico: Dime hijo.

Hipo: bueno… me gustaría decirte algo.

Estoico: dime hijo, lo que tú quieras.

Hipo: Bueno… lo que pasa es que… Astrid y yo…

Estoico: ¿si?

Hipo: Ella y yo… no somos novios.

Estoico: ¿no me digas que solo es una relación libre?, Hijo, tu más que nadie debe saber que…

Hipo: No papa, lo que quiero decir es que…ella y yo solo somos amigos, no hay nada de lo que me contaste hace rato.

Estoico: Ohh… ya entiendo, bien… creo que te puse incomodo.

Hipo: De hecho papa…

Estoico: lo lamento.

…

…

Hubo un momento de completo silencio entre Estoico e Hipo, hasta que Estoico no lo aguanto más.

Estoico: ¿y?

Hipo: ¿y? o.O

Estoico: ¿Quién es?

Hipo: ¿Quién es quién?

Estoico: ¿Quién es la suertuda que ha robado el corazón de mi hijo?

Hipo: bueno…pues.

Estoico. No puedes decir que no, últimamente te veo más arreglado, te bañas mas, aunque es común de ti, el otro día regresaste con un chupetón en el cuello, mira, ese que esta a tu izquierda del cuello, en el hombro.

Hipo tapo su hombro sintiendo que estaba a punto de explotar de vergüenza y sonrojo al recordar el porqué se le hizo el chupetón.

Hipo: bum-bueno papa.

Estoico: Dime hijo.

Hipo: Es que… no…no... No es…

Estoico: ¿si?

Hipo: No es un Ella, es un El.

* * *

**Bueno amigos, eso es todo por hoy, los dejare en gran suspenso de venganza, espero les haya gustado y lo que le dijo Norte a Jack, no lo diré, hasta cierto punto de la historia.**

**Buen, a los comentarios, a los pocos que tuve , buaaa.**

**AnnA Usui07: **jeje, espero te guste este capítulo, aunque está un poco triste, pero aun así, no dejare que me manosees, me daría pena y sonrojo, pero bueno x3, espero te guste mucho y ten una linda noche

**AnarchyShooter: **jeje x3, no, no manosees la pantalla xD jajaja, y luego la cama rota xD jajaja, lo que me pregunto es como le dará el tónico Hipo a Jack xD jejeje

**HijackKlaine: **Ya explique por qué no actualice, pero sonríe, ya no te pase, aun me falta por alcanzarte x3**.**

**Bueno amigos, cuídense, los veré el sig. capitulo y duerman bien…y cuiden que Pitch no este bajo la cama, puede que no amanezcan vírgenes xD**

**Bye, chau.**


	11. otro problema

Como te encontré: capitulo 11.

**Sé que muchos me quieren matar porque ayer no subí capitulo (ya parezco Germán Garmendia con sus videos xD) pero tengo una buena excusa, y es…**

…

…

**Que me dio flojera**

**Seque me van a matar, pero también a muchas y muchos los deje al borde de la laptop, tableta o dispositivo que usen para leer mis Fics, prometo no ser TAN guabina (por no decir floja) como siempre y ahora si, actualizare un día si y un día no, no me maten por este capítulo, y, sin más que decir...**

**A leer.**

* * *

Un gran silencio se hizo en el salón, era de los silencios más incómodos, pero una risa socarrona salió, de parte de Estoico.

Estoico: Jejeje, hay hijo, tú y tus bromas, casi caigo.

Hipo: papa, es en serio… estoy saliendo con un chico.

…

…

…

Estoico:… ¿es en serio?

Hipo: si papa.

…

…

Estoico: ¿te estás dando cuenta de lo que estás diciendo Hipo?

Hipo: papa, no es fácil para mí tampoco decirte.

Estoico: Bueno hijo, al menos dime, me imagino que tú eres el seme ¿verdad?

Hipo: ¡PAPA!, Aun… aun no lo hacemos.

Estoico: Hipo, como si no te conociera…

Hipo: bueno, pues yo soy el Uke… ¿y tu como sabes de…?

Estoico: NO me cambies el tema, y el colmo, tenias que ser el Uke, ¿te das cuenta de esto Hipo? Si el pueblo se entera que el hijo del jefe es gay…

Hipo: ¿Qué pasara? (un poco molesto)

Estoico: Seremos la burla de toda Berk, me degradaran como jefe y a ti… no quiero ni imaginar lo que te harán a ti.

Hipo: pero papa…

Estoico: Escúchame bien, te prohíbo completamente ver al muchacho.

Hipo: ¿Qué?, PAPA, yo lo…

Estoico: ¿Qué?, ¿TU QUE?, ATREVETE A DECIRLO Y…

Estoico quería golpearlo, pero algo en su mente lo detuvo.

Estoico: ni siquiera lo digas, voy a matar a Patapez porque…

Hipo: ¿Qué?

Estoico: ¿no es Patapez?

Hipo: claro que no papa (poniendo cara de asco)

Estoico: ¿Brutacio? Puede ser que estés con su hermana y te con…

Hipo: Tampoco papa, no es ninguno de los 2.

Estoico: No me digas que es Patán

Hipo: El jamás en la vida.

Estoico: ¿Bocón?

Hipo: ¡NO! (cada vez mas traumado)

Estoico: hay hijo, por favor, por favor, ¿no me digas que es moho? (el viejo gruñón para el que no lo ubica)

Hipo apenas y pudo agarrar la cubeta para poder vomitar de lo traumado y asqueado que ya estaba.

Estoico: Bueno, al menos eso me dice que no, que alivio.

Hipo apenas lo pudo escuchar, fue cuando acabo de vomitar y se limpio todo asqueado y con sensación de estar enfermo, pero se recupero pronto.

Estoico: ok, mira hipo (más tranquilo y sentándose otra vez), ¿Qué tal si esto es solo una etapa de tu crecimiento?, y ¿si solo es un experiencia tuya?

Hipo: ¿y qué tal si no papa? (Con voz fuerte y decidido) Qué tal si no es una etapa y realmente lo que siento es lo que es.

Estoico: Hijo, no seas terco, realmente no sabes lo que es, entiende.

Hipo:…Pero papa…

Sus miradas se cruzaron con ira, pero hipo cambio a una de tristeza tratando de aguantar las lagrimas.

Hipo:… mama lo hubiera entendido.

Estoico solo hizo desaparecer su mirada de odio, pensando, pero volvió pronto a una llena de ira abofeteando a Hipo, tirándolo al suelo con fuerza.

Estoico: ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A MENCIONAR A TU MADRE? Ya te lo dije (se levanta) no quiero que vuelvas a ver a ese muchacho, o te juro que lo matare, sea quien sea.

Termino de decir para azotar la puerta detrás de él, e hipo estar de rodillas en el piso cabizbajo.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo, ya sé que muchos me mataran, así que (sale corriendo antes de que le lancen tomates o la maten con una guadaña o algo)**

**GothorumDaemon**: MUAJAJA x3, creo que era mejor Pitch w, adiós querida, Slenderman te comió x3, o yo que sé.

**Laura** **Frost**: Gracias por comentar n.n, pero no me vayas a matar por este capítulo Q.Q

**AnnAUsui07**: Descuida, me agradan los Reviews largos n.n, y perdona sino te gusto este capítulo, no me mates por favor TTwTT

**HaibakuChan**: 7.7… … … Esta bien, te perdonare esta vez porque ya lo hablamos en los mensajes privados, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, tengo una imagen que proteger 7.7

**AnarchyShooter**: Descuida n.n, aquí está el sig. Capitulo y…no creo que Slenderman te haga ese favor e. e, seria… muy raro w jeje

**Y Recuerden:… … si me matan, no hay continuación del fic.**

**Bye chau. (Sale corriendo por su vida)**


End file.
